Totally Dramatic Hunger Games
by Bevfortehwin
Summary: The total drama original cast competes in the hunger games! Who will win? And is there an uprising behind the scenes?
1. Chapter 1

President McLean POV

The games were coming. It was always an exciting time for me, as it showed the districs the pain they were getting for uprising. But this time, I was a bit nervous. Last years tributes, especially two named Dawn and Beverly, showed signs of rebelling by eating berries when they made it to the final three, and left a tough, promising peace keeper in the making named Brick as the champion. After this, districts like 8 and 11 rebelled a bit. Matters were taken into the peacekeepers hands, as they delt with it as they were told, by executing them. That quieted down the districts a bit. But I still felt they were planning something. But we will soon find out.

Eva district 1 pov

I was ready for the games. All the **members** of my family had volunteered, all of them winning except for my sister Jo, or Joanne. But she was just weak. I knew if I didn't win I would be in the same class as my sister, but I knew that wouldn't happen. The capitol representative for district 1, Glimmer, was about to call the girl for our district.

"Dakota Bristol" she shouted.

"I volunteer for tribute" I shout back.

"What is your name dear?" She asks.

"Eva Long" I say.

"Well you are a brave young lady to volunteer."she states. " Now it is time for our male tribute. Tyler Yaxley!" She shouts.

I smirk. I know him, he goes to my school. He is so clumsy he would probably die by tripped onto his own sword.

Well that was the end of chapter 1. I know it was short. The rest of the reaping will come next chapter


	2. More tributes

Note: sorry for the spelling error in chapter one, saying trapped instead of trapping. My phone autocorrected it. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Duncan District 2 POV

I wasn't scared about the reaping. I knew there was one in a thousand chance of me getting picked. Even if I did get picked, one of the super jocks who have been training all their life like me would volunteer. The names were about to be reaped.

"Ladies first" he called.

"Courtney Wilkerson" he added.

I snickered to myself. I always thought Courtney would be the girl to volunteer to get into the games. When training for the games, she was always the trainer's pet. She would follow every direction and get a ton of praise. The praise led her to being obnoxious. Whenever someone didn't follow her directions, she woul say "I am a T.I.T!(tribute in training). I was waiting to hear who the unlucky sucker who would be with her when he called out "Duncan Adams!"

My jaw dropped and my heart sank. I was hoping someone would volunteer but I had a strange feeling they wouldn't. I walked up moping while Courtney just stood there with a smile on her face. That was the day when I realized hell existed.

Harold District 3 POV

The day had finally come. Reaping day. I had experienced 2 other readings but I had never been scared because I knew there was no chance of me being picked. My brother had taken all of the tessera but since he had turned 19, it was my turn to take the tessera and the extra reaping ballots. I knew my mad skills could handle the games, but I didn't want to risk it. The escort for our district stood up at the podium and called out out the girl tribute. "Beth Gates" she called out.

I knew she had no chance. She wasn't much of a physical threat and didn't have much brains either. In the middle of my train of thought, the escort called out the male tribute, which turned out to be me. I was shell shocked. If it wasn't for my mad skills I knew I would be dead. I walked up, almost in tears, and stood by Beth.

Justin District 4 POV

I knew I had nothing to worry about. Even if I did get picked I knew my pretty face would get me sponsors galore and carry me through the game. That is exactly how my older brother, now in the Capitol for unknown reasons all time, won. The escort came up to announce the female tribute."Lindsay Fitzpatrick!" She shouted. I smiled. She too had a pretty face but was about as smart as a rock, and that is an insult to rocks. For the male tribute she called out my name. I was kind of happy because I got to show off my good looks on television. I smiled at the escort, who almost fainted from this. I stood up beside Lindsay who said." Why are we up here agin?"

I facepalmed.

Again guys sorry for the short chapter. I am just really busy. I will try to finish the readings next chapter and spend two to three chapters on pregame, then we will get to the good stuff.


End file.
